fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SW07
For their smiles (笑顔のために) is the seventh episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW07/Transcript Nagisa is the current hype of the entertainment business and Chihaya was able to perform with her senior in a famous TV show. Moeka is the only one who hasn't gotten a good job yet, but suddenly, Mika-senpai approaches her. She needs her help, and she believes that Moeka is the only one who can help her to give Kigumi the push, it needs to be as famous as Aogumi and Akagumi?! Summary Intro by Mika. Moeka and Chihaya are sitting on a blanket outside the school; Nagisa being present through Moeka's laptop and a video call. The girls don't actually talk the whole time, but mainly do their own thing. Nagisa is learning lyrics, Chihaya is reading through audition descriptions, and Moeka is watching IdolTV on her phone. Moeka sighs and says that she is jealeous that Chihaya got to be on IdolTV. Nagisa encourages Moeka to work hard to be able to appear in the programme, but Moeka just shoots back that the whole hype around Nagisa makes everything easy for her. Nagisa is about to apolgize, but Moeka, knowing her friend, just winks it away. The opening plays. In the ground floor of the main building, Kanbara-sensei is sitting in her office. She just finished talking to someone via phone, when someone knocks at the door. She asks the visitor to come in. It's Shimada-sensei who greets Kanbara-sensei as Nana-chan. She asks how she has been ever since the year started, and Nana replies that she is doing fine. She moves to her fellow teacher on her wheelchair and offers her tea. After a bit small talk, Yumiko notices the tablet on Nana's clean desk. She notes the video of Nagisa's audition. Nana smiles a bit and explains that the producers of IdolTV emailed her and requested a report about Nagisa. Yumiko smiles as well, noting that the video of her audition performance went viral, and she also has received many requests of Nagisa. However, the filming of the campain isn't over yet, and thus, it's not possible yet. Nana sighs but agrees. Yumiko notices that Nana seems sad regarding that fact, and asks what the problem is. Nana turns around and looks outside. She explains that she became Kigumi's house leader just in this year, and that she wants to promote the house. Akagumi always shone because of Saya, and recently Aogumi has gained lots of popularity thanks to Aika's sudden boost after becoming muse of Mystic Shine. Kigumi is left in the shadows. Yumiko is about to say something, but Nana continues. She states that in the current movie business, the fans care more about the story and the effects than the actors who pure their soul into the movies. Reporters and presenters are considered as natural as well, and no one would claim to be a fan of someone. She'd love to support her students, follow them to their jobs and encourage them, but since she is bound to her wheelchair, she can't even attend their original homeroom rooms. She cries. The whole time, Mika had been standing behind the door. She wanted to speak to Kanbara-sensei, but listened to the conversation. She is startled by her teacher's words. Without knocking, she turns around running outside. Outside, she is greeted by Aika who just came back from a job. Aika happily greets her and thus is surprised that Mika has a gloomy expression on her face. She asks her what made her sad, but Mika simply replies that it's an "Kigumi thing". She leaves for the dorms. In the dorms, Mika bumps into Chihaya who is walking backwards and talking to Moeka, and Nagisa via smartphone. Immediatly, an apolgize comes from the smartphone, and Chihaya apolgizes as well. Mika recognizes Chihaya, but doesn't recognize Moeka. Moeka promprly introduces herself, before introducing Nagisa on the smartphone as her best friend. Surprised to see Nagisa who should be in Hanamura, and slightly annoyed by seeing her, but then realizes something. She approches the situation first slowly, asking whenever Moeka has anything scheduled for tomorrow. Since Moeka doesn't have anything planned, Mika happily grabs her junior's hand and pulls her with her, leaving Chihaya to catch the phone. Neither Nagisa nor Chihaya can explain what just happened. Mika pulls Moeka all the way to the theatre stage that is usually occupied by Kigumi members. Just like usual, it is. Moeka sits down next to Mika in the backrow, and finally is able to asks what happened. Mika sighs and asks if Nagisa's Moeka's friend. Moeka nods, still confused. She then announces to tell Moeka a secret that she is not allowed to tell anyone. Moeka agrees, and Mika tells her about what she heard in the office. Once having finished her explination, she continues with her plan. She explains Moeka that Kanbara-sensei is correct - Kigumi is left behind in the shadows of Aogumi and Akagumi. Moeka is surprised by the the way, Mika sees the situation. She asks if the three houses don't simply have different specalities and aren't possible to compare, but Mika shakes her head. She shows Moeka a few statistics regarding different aspects of popularity of the average of the three houses; a questionare that The Idol Times had done a few months ago. Akagumi leads in general popularity while more fans currently claim to follow Aogumi students. In terms of public appearances, Kigumi leads, but in terms of girls being recognized, it's far behind the two other houses. Noticing the figures, Moeka has to agree. Mika asks her if she could help her out. She knows that IdolTV simply has to cover Nagisa's sudden uprising, but she wants to freature Kigumi - espacilly the new, fresh girls. As Nagisa's best friend, she might be able to invite Moeka instead since Nagisa is still busy with her CM filming. Realizing that this would be her first chance to be on IdolTV, and agreeing with the matter, Moeka agrees to help Mika. She'd love to, actually. Eyecatch Mika / Moeka. Now in the cafeteria of the school, Mika and Moeka try to list possibilities. On the top of their list is the planned IdolTV episode. Mika is talking to the producers via phone while Moeka is scrolling through a database of Kigumi students. She is taking notes how to promote each girl. Mika suddenly taps onto the back of Moeka and announces that she got the "Yes" for the show. She says that the director allowed to do pretty much what she wants with the segment which allows them to focus a bit more onto certain aspects. Moeka replies that Mika should perform in the episode on her own. Surprised by that, Mika asks if Moeka doesn't want to perform since it's her IdolTV debut, but Moeka replies that first of all, she only got the debut because of Kigumi and her senior and secondly, her senior does a lot for the series, but is almost never the focus. Mika thanks her gladly. She also introduces the idea of weekly shows in a mall nearby that should be easy to be hold and planned; and Moeka proposes to start the whole event with a bang! The IdolTV performance could be done there. The day of the recording approaches quickly. In the backstage area, Moeka now is hyped up for her debut in her favourite TV show. Mika, however, is calmly reading a book. Curious, Moeka asks what the book is about; she can't understand how Mika can read a book now! Mika tells Moeka that it's a story about a girl who seats out for an adventure that she yet doesn't know. She simply is inspired by other great adventurers and wishes to experience the same. Mika explains that she only started, but right now, a protagonist is gaining a monumentum by winning over a senior and it's very interessting. She recommends the book with Moeka nodding. The show starts and Moeka and Mika introduces each other motivated before starting with recent news; in this case - the rise of Mizushima Nagisa-chan. Once the compliation of the recent news is finished, Mika once again introduces Moeka; this time not as co-host for the day but as Nagisa's childhood friend. The girls talk about Nagisa at first; with Moeka telling about her hobbies being life saving and water and that she dropped singing, but they quickly move on to how they applied for Three Skies. Moeka tells the audience about how she wanted to become a performer because she simply loves performers who make people smile, and that Nagisa was so nice to come with her; and she turned out to be very talented. The interview goes on. In the next segment, the viewers in the studio are asked to ask questions. Many questions are about Nagisa, but with the time, more questions regarding Moeka spawn. She is asked why she loves performers and how she started to see them. Moeka tells them about watching a stage play in which a character was acted by a performer. She later on met the girl in the mall on a small handshake event who amazed her by her funny personality and ability to make strangers smile. She later learned that said girl was a Three Skies Kigumi student, and became a fan. Moeka directs the question to Mika and asks how she came to be a performer. Mika replies that once, she loves stories. She considers her life to be a story; she is the protagonist of her own "story", possibly the antagonist of someone else and maybe even the love interesst of another person's life. Moeka agrees, mentioning that she might just be a stranger in someone's life who suddenly changes the person's life by performing. Mika smiles and laughs. She explains that she always liked performers and felt like her "own story" should be set on the stage. She later on go into Kigumi because she liked to meet new people. Upon the question, why she isn't an actress as well, Mika simply replies that she's a horrible actress but gives her best. The show continues successfully, and Moeka and Mika finally start the final part. Moeka announces the next segment; a performance and asks the audience, to their surprise, to leave the studio. Everyone likes the idea of watching the performance in the mall. Mika performs Adventure wa Fantastic on the stage in the shopping mall nearby. The audience heavily cheers for the MC who thanks them gladly. Many demand an encore; not only those who were originally in the studio. Mika asks Moeka to join her, and the two girls announce their "Make Kigumi Great Again!" project; gaining much applause from the audience. The show continues, with Mika asking the people to continue visiting the mall in which Kigumi students will now weekly appear. Mika gives a lovely speech in which she asks the people to come and visit the girls; it takes people who are willing to meet performers to have them grow into beautiful blossoms after all. After the show, Mika, Moeka and many other Kigumi girls hold a handshake event in said mall. Two young girls come to Moeka; one of them eager to shake her hand, the other one just waiting. The girl introduces herself as Kanon and her friend as Erika, and tells Moeka that she'd be super fun and cute. Moeka thanks her, but notices the other girl being in a seemingly bad mood and asks her why. Erika replies that she hates lying, but Moeka doesn't understand why. Erika accuses her of just saying that she'd want to see others smile; the truth'd be that she just wants to be famous. Moeka sighs a bit sad and tells Erika that while there are surely people who think so, she really likes to see people smile. She asks Erika to smile as well, but the girl simply turns away; complimenting her acting skills. Moeka sighs, but then smiles. She declares to work hard so everyone, including Erika, can smile. Kanbara-sensei and Shimada-sensei were watching the show, and the younger teacher now has tears in her eye. She is touched by Mika's wish to support her house. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Natsuno Moeka * Mizushima Nagisa * Fukurou Chouette * Kanbara Nana * Shimada Yumiko * Yamashita Mika * Shiraha Aika * Kanon * Erika Trivia * The intro is spoken by Mika. * Adventure wa Fantastic, 365 Days and the Sunlight Seeker Dress debuts. * "Make Kigumi Great Again" is a parody of the 2016 campain slogan of a US party. * It's also possible that the titles translates to For her smile, refering Kanbara-sensei. * Although not named, the Aozora Mall debuts. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes